Feeling Sorry For You
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows, Ron, Hermione and Draco returned to redo their 7th year. They are in classes with Ginny, Draco is hated and now the outcast but someone out of hundreds of students feels sorry for him but who? and can they change the famous Malfoy?


**Feeling sorry for you**

**I got this idea and it is slightly connected to Harmony as this is how I imagined Draco and Ginny got together and the birth of their son Scorpio.  
**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

**I was going to put a song in this but then I realised most songs your would use would be muggle ones and as Draco and Ginny both grew up in pure blood magical lives they wouldn't have heard any.**

**Question to readers: Does this have the potencial to be a long winded story or should it remain a simple two shot? you decide though i'm quite liking writing Draco/Ginny now.  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy and feel free to tell me your input as I always strive to improve.**

**XxxX**

Ginny Weasley was now in her 7th year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, she was taking her last year along with a few of last years 7th years who didn't get to complete it and get their N.E.W.T's because of the war and a certain dark lord either commanding them or trying to kill them.

This had its advantages as it meant Hermione now shared classes with one of her best friends Hermione Granger and her brother Ronald Weasley. It did however have a disadvantage as Draco Malfoy had decided to retake his 7th year as well.

Draco was extremely unpopular now and people wondered why he bothered with education and didn't just follow in his father's footsteps of rotting away in a cell in Azkaban. Draco though with a little help from his mother had decided to try and lead a normal life now that the war was over but this wasn't easy when more than 1000 students held a grudge against you; this meant Draco had no friends as all his fellow slythins had graduated the year before, even Crabb and Goyle had managed to slip through with 1 N.E.W.T each which they were thoroughly happy with.

Because of this Draco spent most of his time alone, in meal times no one would sit with him forcing him to sit at the end of the table alone, no one would share a dorm with him as they were afraid he would attack them so he was forced to take refuge in the teachers dorm, In class he was ignored completely and forced to sit by himself. Despite all of this Draco took it all in his stride and didn't show any sign of remorse, sadness or hurt, he was as everyone saw him, the same sour faced emotionless retard he had been last year, but without the bullying, tormenting behaviour now.

He was as Severus Snape had been, bullied and tormented, left as an outcast from the rest of the school.

This was as if history was repeating itself, a certain 7th year red headed girl called Ginny Weasley felt sorry for Draco, she was the only one in the whole school who felt this way. She knew his past and how he had teased and condemned her family as blood traitors, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, every time she saw someone ignore him like he didn't even exist, or push past him sending his belongings spewing over the stone floors, she felt sorry for him every time she saw him all alone and watched people whispering and exchanging glances at him while he did nothing but look down.

She knew it wasn't all his fault, he couldn't be blamed for being dragged to Voldomort's side and forced to do his bidding though she was sure he hadn't put up much of a resistance, but who would? they were talking about a man so evil he would kill you and your family in a flash if you tried to resist him and Ginny knew Draco loved his mother and father and wouldn't let them die because of him.

She also noticed he had stopped bulling anyone now and had managed to hold his tongue whenever he was the one being bullied.

Ginny knew better than anyone what it was like to be the odd one out as she had grown up in a house full of boys.

On one particular cold Octoder morning Ginny was as she had done so often now stared at Draco while Hermione tried in vain to make her boyfriend and Ginny's brother Ron Weasley understand a piece of text from an old library book. Ginny didn't have a boyfriend anyone as her and Harry had not rekindled their relationship because he had been offered his dream job of being an Auror straight after the war; This meant he didn't have to retake his 7th year at Hogwarts and that he was so busy he didn't have time for a girlfriend now. She also knew his feelings had changed and swayed to another who was completely oblivious to this.

This made Ginny sad but not as sad as watching Draco shovel down his food as fast as he could not caring if it made him sick, he just wanted to get out of there.

"I'll be back in a bit" Ginny said but Hermione was too engulfed in mentoring Ron and Ron was too engulfed in trying to understand her that they just uttered a feeble ok as Ginny got up from her seat and made her way over to the Sylthein table where Draco was sat as usual at the very end near the large entrance doors.

When she stood in front of him, he made no sign of acknowledgement that she was there.

"Htt, hmm" she said just as Dolorous Umbridge had tried in an effort to get Draco's attention.

Nothing.

After 3 more Htt, hmm's Draco looked up,

"Yes?" He said in a sly hissing tone that sounded like Snape once had.

But Ginny smiled at him and motioned to the bench in front of her asking,

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Draco stared at her then at the seat she was motioning to his face still showing no emotion as neither did his tone.

"Obviously not"

Ginny still did not falter her smile; she was convinced all Draco needed was a little friendship to become a nicer person.

"Well can I sit here then?" she asked

Draco continued to stare at her, his dark gray eyes piercing into her, but still she did not falter,

"If you must" he said coldly clearly not appreciating the attention his was receiving from a family he had never liked and always condemned as blood traitors and poor. He was surprised as to why she was even talking to him though; she out of all people should hate him the most, so why hadn't she gone running when he had snapped back at her?

"Thank you" she said as she sat down. Sadly this didn't go unnoticed as all heads including Ron's and Hermione's turned to Draco and Ginny.

Ron pounced up running towards his little sister, "Ginny get away from him now!" he demanded

This made Ginny very angry as she thought she had previously stated that it was **NONE **of his business who she interacted with.

"No Ron I won't, leave me alone! I can talk to whoever I want, whenever I want" she said angrily.

"Yeah you can, anyone but him!" he said pointing a cold finger straight in Draco's face, but still Draco did not falter.

"Leave" she grabbed Ron's arm "Him" she stood up "alone" she grabbed her wand and sent him flying across the hall.

Everyone stood in shock at what Ginny Weasley had just done to defend Draco Malfoy against her own brother. But when Ginny turned back around, Draco was gone, she sighed, and she knew this was going to take longer than she first thought.

Over the next few weeks Ginny made several other attempts to interact with Draco, by trying to study with him in the library, or challenging him to a one on one quidditch match or simply sitting with him in class and attempting to exchange sneaky little notes with him.

As the weeks went by Draco slowly accepted that Ginny wasn't going to give up on him and that she seemed to be the only one who wanted anything to do with him.

This like the first time didn't go unnoticed, Ron had tried everything to stop Ginny hanging out with Draco but nothing would work and Draco never reacted to Ginny's amazement.

Slowly Draco had become more and more vocal with Ginny, that Ginny once asked,

"How's your mother? Has she got over the loss of your father yet?"

"She's ok, but she's very protective of me now, especially since father left"

Draco then did something that Ginny never thought he would; he asked her how her mother was dealing with the death of her son?

An image of Fred immediately appeared in her head, she missed him a lot and it still hurt to think about how it had happened. She looked down and said quietly,

"She's still recovering, but the birth of Victorie has helped distract her"

Draco suddenly became very nervous at how vulnerable she looked right now; he didn't think he could deal with it if she started to cry. He had to break the uneasiness the only way he knew how.

"Well I guess your family can save money now with one less mouth to feed" he said coldly,

Ginny's head shot up now her eyes began to fill with tears, she couldn't believe he had just said that, she thought he had changed, that he was different, but stood in front of her now looked like the same Draco Malfoy she had gone all through Hogwarts with prior to the war.

She didn't say anything, as strong as she wanted to be he had really hit a nerve this time, she ran off the tears splashing to the stone floor. Everyone around stopped and glared daggers at Draco for hurting such a kind hearted person who had wanted nothing more than to befriend him.

Draco at this point felt something he had never felt before, guilt, he had driven away the one person who was willing to defend him and the one person who had showed him some kindness despite everything that had happened.

Ginny went back to ignoring him believing that he could never be changed so it was so use even trying anymore, if he was just going to throw it back in her face.

Draco tried so hard to get on with normal life but nothing seemed the same without Ginny now, it was as if he had got a taste of freedom then it had been withdrawn, he realised he needed her, he didn't know why, he just knew, he needed her friendship, or maybe even more...

One day before Christmas break Ginny was sitting in potion's class listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about a potion for healing wounds. She was far from interested and far from paying attention, her attention had shifted to the blonde haired boy in the back row scribbling on a piece of scrap parchment, she was sure he wasn't taking notes as he never did.

When Proffessior Slughorn turned towards the board Ginny felt a paper aeroplane hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw Draco now had his head hidden behind his potions book.

She took the note and placed it on her lap out of view of the Professor, she read,

_Ginny,_

_Please meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 8pm_

_I presume you know how to sneak out,_

_You need to think that you want I'm going to give you to get in,_

_Please come, I know I don't deserve you too but I really want you too._

_DM_

Ginny reread the note a few times before slipping it inside her rode, she already knew her answer, she grinned, she knew he must have felt guilty and that was a sure sign of a changed Draco.

At 7.55 that night Ginny stood outside the corridor for the Room of Requirement, the Marauders' Map in one hand and the note he had written in the other.

She started pacing up and down 3 times thinking,

_I want what Draco Malfoy wants' to give me_

_I want what Draco Malfoy wants' to give me_

_I want what Draco Malfoy wants' to give me_

After the third time she heard the familiar sound of clogs unlocking and the door appearing before her.

She smiled as it opened and stepped in side. As she surveyed her surroundings she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth,

"Oh Merlin!!! Wow!" she said as she looked at the view, the room had changed into a beach with the ocean splashing on the shore and the sand beneath her feet which she could have easily been convinced was real.

In the middle of the beach there was a table, decorated with candles, flowers and a white tablecloth, and what she assumed was a candle lit meal.

"Do you like it?" He asked stepping closer to her, and he did yet again something she never thought she'd see, he genuinely smiled at her. She could see he had taken a lot of care and effort into this and she was extremely grateful.

"Why did you do all this Draco?" she asked

"Because I felt bad for what I said to you and to repay you for your friendship you've shown me"

Ginny smiled again as Draco led her over to the table, she sat down and they chatted happily all through supper as it was 8pm now.

When they had finished they sat down side by side on the beach listening to the sound of the ocean crashing and soothing beneath their feet.

Draco turned to her very nervous now, he didn't know why, he had done it plenty of times with Pansy Parkinson but this, this felt different, he was so scared of being rejected and looking stupid that he almost refused to take that chance, but he knew he wanted this and if he truly wanted to go for it he had to take some risks.

"Errrr Ginny" he said stuttering a bit.

Ginny's head spun round faster than he could imagine, "what did you just call me?" She asked quickly,

"Ginny" he smirked "that is your name after all isn't it?" he gave her a cheeky grin, the name still felt new to his lips and he knew it would take some getting used to break the habit but he also knew she was worth it.

"Yeah, but you, you never called me that before" she stated

"There's a first time for everything," he stated before he continued, he rested his arms behind him and stretched out his legs indulging in the feel of how the sand weaved between his toes and covered his skin.

" Which is why I want to ask you if I can..." he found it so hard to get it out that he blurted it out so fast that Ginny barely heard him,

"Ificankissyou!"

Ginny's face softened as she leaned closer to him

"Of course you can my serpent" they both blushed when she said this.

"Thank you" he said as he cupped her face and brought her lips to his, he couldn't believe how right it felt, that's when he knew this was not for one minute or one day or even one year, this was forever.

**TBC with the Birth of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy if continuted as this if not the whole story will have to start right back to the beginning.  
**


End file.
